Heartless
by DracoPotter80
Summary: I left heartbroken, my entire life smashed by the bimbo on his lap. Now I'm simply heartless, he can't break what isn't there. Can he?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes at the End...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural except my own character and the situation they're in.**

I always was naive. I never thought this kind of thing would happen to me. God was I wrong. I had come home early, for once my asshole boss gave a crap about his employees. What I saw I never expected, but there he was, grunting as a blonde bimbo rode him. At first I was stunned, standing there in the doorway like a bumbling idiot, I didn't know where my voice came from but there it was, a strangled whisper.

"Dean?" Almost comically their eyes shot towards me. The blonde was confused but Dean quickly shoved the girl off of him, trying to cover up his naked body.

"Aurora, it's not what it looks like. Shit, you're home early." I snapped out of my daze, blind hot rage boiled under my skin.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry for interrupting." I snarled at him. Ignoring his guilt ridden face I ran to the kitchen, grabbing the keys from the counter, I heard him coming up behind me, trying to spit out the "I've been caught cheating" excuses.

"Meant nothing...come back... I love you not her.." I couldn't take it, burning tears stung my eyes, but I didn't allow them to fall. I would not cry in front of Dean Winchester. I walked back into the room we had once shared and felt under the dresser for the lock box that held our emergency cash. I grabbed everything in it and took out the duffle under the bed, filling it with random clothes, my toiletries, my computer and my charger. I heard him come back into the room, a fountain of bullshit still coming from his mouth. I just couldn't take it.

"I gave up everything for you Dean Winchester. Do you really think I wanted to settle down? Stop hunting when it was the only thing I knew? No, I sure as hell didn't. But I did, because YOU wanted to. I did this for YOU and what do you do. Sleep with a tramp in our own bed. Go. To. HELL." I screamed at him. Tears were falling freely from my eyes, not of sadness but of anger, red hot anger. I pushed past him, and ran down the hallway, passing the bimbo in the living room. I stopped for a moment and glared at her, feeling a bit of pleasure as she seemed to shrink into the couch.

Continuing out of the house, I threw my duffel in the back seat of my 2013 Dodge Charger, then with Dean's keys I opened the back of the Impala and took all my weapons and flasks with holy water. I slammed the trunk and winced a little, not the cars fault its owner is a prick. I threw the weapons in the back and turned on the ignition. I was about to back out of the driveway when I saw Dean on the doorstep, pain etched on his face. "Good," I thought as I peeled out into the street.

Sobs racked my body as I drove, little hiccups escaping my lips. I was broken, all the adreneline had left my body, leaving a husk of a person. Never in my life had I felt this pain. Not even when I was tortured by demons. This was a new torture entirely, inflicted by the one I trusted most.

So I drove, and I didn't stop for days, Only once did I stop to get gas. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I realized that It was a bad Idea. But I no longer cared if I died, I was hollow anyways. I eventually stopped after almost a week, at a place I used to call home. The Singer Salvage yard. My father had died long ago, so the place was empty, but it was better than nothing. When I entered a hysteric laugh escaped my lips. It was as if dad hadn't left at all. Books were thrown about collecting dust, empty beer bottles littered almost every surface and there was still wood in the old fireplace. I walked up the stairs to my old bedroom and threw my stuff on the floor. Shedding my coat and boots I climbed into my old bed, it smelled musty but familiar and I soon fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later, light flooding in threw the windows. I rolled over with a groan as my back cracked a few times. I went to the bathroom adjacent from my room and looked in the mirror. My grey eyes were red and dulled from exhaustion and my blonde hair looked like a rat had made it it's home, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I did care about the hideous taste in my mouth so I brushed my teeth for a good five minutes. I was thankful right then that Dean had convinced me to keep up the payments for the house.

Dean

My heart throbbed in my chest and my eyes watered for what seemed like the thousandth time this week, but nothing came out. I was empty in almost every sense of the word. I threw my hair up in a bun and walked out of the bathroom. After lugging my coat and boots back on I went in search of some food, my hunger had finally won over. It was no shock that there was nothing so I went outside and drove to the nearest fast food place. After I had eaten I went back to the house and got out my laptop. Another painful reminder popped up once it started. Staring up at me was Dean and I, his arm was around me and I was trying to stop laughing, his eyes were on me and he had the thousand watt smile on his face. We were happy, the emphasis on the word were.

It was then that I felt the rest of my humanity slip, my heart seemed to fall out of my body, and my blood chilled in my veins. I was breathing, but no longer alive, and I had Dean Winchester to thank for that. I decided it then and there, no one is ever going to hurt me.

Ever again.

 **Hey everyone, so this is my second attempt at Fanfcition. Please let me know how I did! Good or bad I can take it, I promise! I know it's short but this is where the chapter had to naturally end. There is probbably errors and I'm sorry about that. Thank you again and yes, this is a multi-chapter fic(if you like it I mean) so please, leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes at the end...**

 **Song for this chapter is Antidote by St. Vincent**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural**

Eight months, that was how long it's been since Dean Winchester broke my fucking heart. Eight months, of brewing, of hunting, of death. It wasn't hard to get back into my old life, I stayed fit in my little...vacation. I didn't know it then but I always had that nagging feeling in the back of my mind, that Dean could never stay truly faithful. Five days after I became inhuman I left Bobby's, leaving behind any shred of my former self. I now stay in cheap motels and any cabins I stumbled across.

I was currently in Maine, hunting a small nest of about 6 vamps. I had just entered the abandoned warehouse when I could hear faint talking, and a voice that I hadn't heard in a very long time. I looked around the door frame and saw none other than Sam Winchester tied up in the center of the room. Two vampires were leaning against a pillar watching with their arms around eachother as what seemed to be their leader, was circling Sam. Four others were scattered around simply waiting, seven in total, easy.

I take a closer look and immediatly recognise the leader, Tiberius, I had originally encountered him in New York. Where he and the two love birds, Dali and Kellan, were amoung the highest ranks in the NY nest. Before I took most of the nest out five months ago at least. Those three were the only ones to escape out of the ten that were there. I had tracked them for a while but they went off the grid, it's pure luck that I found them now.

"No one's here to save you Sam, it's just us," the leader snarled. Sam looked positively fierce, but I could see that there was slight panic in his big brown eyes.

"Quit messing Tiberus, I'm starving!" The leader turned to the girl who spoke, Dali, a slight blonde wrapped in the arms of her mate, and hissed, "Patience, Dali, Patience. We have to wait for Dean, remember? He's the one we want."

Dali scoffed and snuggled closer to her mate, sending death glares at Sam and Tiberius

"Well you're out of luck, I haven't seen Dean in two years. He's not coming." Sam says, speaking for the first time since I came in the room.

"That's my boy," I whisper, I realize I spoke a little too loudly when the vamp closest to me turns and locks eyes with me. I know I have to do something quick but I don't quite know yet. I realized there was no viable plan that would ensure success so I did the next best thing, I winged it.

Just as the nameless monster stalked toward me I run up and and slice his head off with a sickening squelch. All eyes are on me, and next thing I know another vamp is on me, pinning me on the ground, I quick head butt him, giving me a window to reach up and take his head clean off.

I have to spit out some blood that falls into my mouth, and before I can roll him fully off me two more are running towards me, fangs beared but I quick dodge them by leaping off the wall behind me, decapitating them both with one swipe. Blood splatters across my face and my clothes but I couldn't care less, in fact I can feel myself smiling.

"Whose next?" I ask darkly. This is what I am now, I may as well be the same creatures I'm hunting, without the blood addiction of course. When I look up again I see Kellan stalking towards me, if looks could kill I'd be dead.

He looks as though he weighs double than myself, in pure muscle, but if I learned anything from being with Dean was that size didn't matter if you can get the upperhand. I met him halfway and went to swipe with my blade but instead he grabbed my arm mid swing, he brought his fist down hard in my stomach, knocking the air out of my lungs. When I squirmed he chuckled, low and deep in my ear. Furiously and with brute arm strength I swung my body up and locked my thighs and around his neck, bringing him down with a quick jerk.

I rolled off him just as Dali grabbed me by my hair and dragged me backwards, her fangs an inch from my neck. I struggled for a second but she had already taken the time to bend my arm backwards with a sharp crack. I cry out for a second before Tiberius speaks.

"Stop!" the leader yelled. We both looked up and saw him yanking Sam's face to the side, exposing his neck. "Put the blade down or I'll kill him right now." I look at him and back to Sam, his eyes silently pleading. I slowly but begrudgingly put down my machete, ignoring the pain in my left shoulder.

"Go ahead, see if I care." I say when I stand back up. Tiberius is stunned for a moment before a warped smile forms on his face "I like you, we should keep her." he says to Dali, in the corner of my eye I see Dali's mate stand up, rubbing his head a little, I can't help the smirk on my face.

"Like hell you will," I snarl before I ram my elbow into Dali's stomach, causing her grip on me to falter slightly. I take this oppotunity to kick up my fallen machete and slide through her neck effortlessly. Before her head hits the floor I am running to Tiberius, using the arms on the side of the chair to leap over him and take his head off. Blood showers down on me as I land, warm and thick.

At this point I can tell meathead is furious so when he gets close enough to me I slide in between his legs, the blood on my clothes and skin causing me to glide effortlessly on the concrete. Before he realizes what happens I'm on my feet behind him and he's headless.

I stand for a moment, catching my breath and smiling at my handy work. My eyes land on Sam and see he's still tied up so I walk to him and make quick work of the ropes. He sits there, staring at me in what is that? Horror? Disgust? One of the two. Not waiting for any thanks or stuff of that nature I walk out of the warehouse and out onto the road. I hear Sam walk up behind me but I refuse to look back, I don't look back anymore.

"What the hell was that Aurora?" he asks, still trying to catch up to me. He grabs my arm and I immediatly take his hand and twist it around. I hear rather than see his yelp of pain and I release, turning around to face him. He's holding his hand, confusion written all over his face but I still have yet to apologize, and I don't think I will.

"Number one- Don't touch me again. Number two-that was me saving your ass." I snarl making my way back to my car once again. He runs back to me and steps in front of my door. "Get out of the way. Now" I say warningly, he simply plants his feet and crosses his arms. Fine, I can play to. I smile a quick smile at him then ram my foot into his shin, once he's doubled over I shove him away from my door and he lands with a loud thud.

"Don't mess with me, " I growl, kicking up some dust. I eventually I give him my hand and help him stand up. "Get in the car Sam," I say as I slide in the driver side, I almost miss him wince at my words, almost. I have always called him Sammy, only Sam when I was upset with him. Damn, Dean ruined that for me too.

He reluctantly gets in the passenger seat, pain and confusion still on his face. I refuse to acknowledge it, the old me would do that, but she had died the second she stepped into that apartment.

"Don't give me the puppy dog face Sammy, you know that only works on Dean." I say while staring at the road impassively. I try to sound human for Sam, he wasn't the one who did this to me. He visibly relaxes when he hears me use his pet name, but I can still tell he is confused.

I sigh, "Okay kid you got five minutes to ask whatever you want. Then your silent, got it?" he nods quickly and starts firing away, things like when did I learn to fight like that and how did I know where to find him, I answer as honest as possible but the last question catches me off guard. I should have seen it coming.

"What happened to make you like this?" he whispers. A quick intake of breath passes my lips, I look at him and see the curiousity burning in his eyes. He only wants to understand, you can give the kid that, my subconcious snarls.

"Your brother." I say darkly. With that I turn back to the road, making it clear his five minutes are up. Thankfully he doesn't ask again, but I can tell he still is confused.

Instead of dwelling on my past I decide to question him on his whereabouts for the past two years we hadn't seen eachother. He tells me that he's been hunting here and there, working at a bar in a town a state over. He then tells me how he had caught wind of the nest and decided to check it out. Just as he pulled up to the location they all jumped him and I knew the rest from there.

Instead of driving all the way to New Hampshire, I found the nearest motel and sent Sam inside to get us a room. I didn't think it'd be good for me to go in there, drenched in vampire blood. Once inside the musty room I set my duffel on the closest bed and had to fight the urge to collapse in bed right then and there, vamp juice and all.

"I call dibs on the shower first," I say to Sam as I walk past him and into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and nearly start laughing at myself, I look like I stepped out of a horror move. My hair is no longer blonde, but a dark shade of red, crisp to the touch, my black shirt is cut and drenched same as my jeans, and elmost every inch of my body is covered in blood.

"Not bad for a Friday," I say to myself. I try to rid myself of my clothes but when I get to my shirt I can't get it off. After all the adreneline left started to feel pain in my shoulder, I pulled down my shirt and inspected the bruise in the mirror.

It was about the size of a baseball, purple and a little swollen, I tested it a little and only got had a slight sharp tugging. I probably only sprained a muscle, other than another large bruise on my stomach I was fine, I've definitely been worse.

"Hey Sammy could you come help me," I call out through the door, a few seconds later he comes in, shutting the door once he's inside. "What's up?" he asks.

"I can't get my shirt off 'cause that vamp bitch got my shoulder," I say while turning my back to him. He slowly lifts up from the right corner, getting that arm out before I weasle my way out of the other arm, leaving me in just a sports bra.

"Thanks Sammy," I whisper with a tight smile, hoping that I look somewhat alive. He nods his head and returns the smile, as forced as I'm sure mine was.

"Anytime. And Aurora, I'm here for you, whatever you need." He says as he leaves, shutting the door behind him. I stand there for a minute before I finish undressing, then I'm stepping under the hot spray as fast as possible. The warm water immediatly working on soothing my aching muscles.

I don't understand how anyone couldn't love a shower. It was the only time that I actually had some peace, where I could collect my thoughts, relax and unwind. To me, showers were the closest thing to me being myself again. I had my own little bubble while I was in there, as if everything was back to normal. I wasn't in danger, Dean hadn't broken my heart, I wasn't a monster.

I thought back to the past few months, I became ruthless, killing anything that wasn't human. I nearly died a few times and had awoken in a hospital, luckily I always came in with fake ID's so right about now the Shewmake's were neck deep in medical billls. I should feel bad for that, but I don't.

I realize now that maybe I should stop blaming Dean, people cheat all the time. I'm not special, who knows how many people he slept with, but either way it could've been worse. It wasn't his fault I wasn't what he wanted, I wasn't what he needed. Nonetheless, I am where I am now, top of my game and physical abilities, I am unstoppable thanks to him. I'm not going to let Dean rule my life anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm changing back anytime soon.

Once the water had turned clear again and my fingernails were no longer caked in blood, I stepped out of the shower. It was always hard coming out of my head, but when has reality ever been easy. I throw my torn and bloody clothes into the garbage, not even bothering to try and salvage them, stepping out of the hot bathroom I go to my duffel and pull out my Led Zeppelin shirt, black sweatpants and my bra and panties. I quickly try and dress while Sam is in the bathroom, but only just slip on my undergarments when he comes out. I grab the blanket as fast as I can but not before he see's everything I'm trying to hide.

On almost every inch of my stomach are red angry scars from various run ins with different creatures, and even though I was strong, I wasn't as light as I am now, as he could see in my exposed and extended ribcage. I wasn't unhealthly skinny, but I would be soon if i continued like this. As well as losing myself I trained like crazy, but I also became reckless, I was on a dark path but I still couldn't bring myself to care. I wrapped the blanket tighter around my self, grabbed my clothes and pushed past him, putting the rest of my clothes on in the bathroom, away from prying eyes. While I'm in there I decide to brush my teeth and brush my hair up into a bun. I know Sam wasn't trying to see me practically naked, but he did, and I shouldn't care. I'm not human anymore, I don't feel. Or is Sam breaking down all the walls I so carefully built up? No, he can't, there's nothing left to break.

When I step back into the room I immediatly climb into my bed and close my eyes, praying for once I'll fall asleep when I want. Of course that doesn't happen and I'm left staring at Sam, who had fallen asleep when I was in the bathroom. His long brown hair had fallen in his eyes, his lips were slightly parted blowing the tuffs of hair across his mouth up and down. Every once in while a snore would escape and I found myself smiling, just a small one, but a real smile all the less. For once in what seemed like forever, I fell asleep smiling.

I entered the house quietly, trying not to alert the spirit to my presence. I turn around in the look into the darkened kitchen. And that's where I see him. Dean, and that blonde bimbo on her knees in front of him.

I stand stock still as I watch her suck him off, unable to move. No, I mean i literally can't move. I'm locked inside my own body, watching as yet again I'm betrayed by the only person I trusted. Suddenly my arm is coming out from it's place at my side, and then I realize, Dean is standing directly in my sights. I stare in horror as a shot goes off and he drops, blood pooling out of his forehead.

"Dean!" I cry out, I'm suddenly have charge over myself and I stumble over to his body, the bimbo gone and forgotten. "Oh Dean, please no, what did I do? Dean please, come back." I say, cradling his head in my lap. In an instant his eyes open and he rolls me over, pinning me once again, beneath his body.

"You did this!" he screams in my face "You killed all these innocent people!" He roughly grabs my chin and forces me to look up into the faces of every creature I've recently killed, right down to the 15 year old boy I had killed while trying to exorcise a demon in his body. 15 years old, he was only 15 years old when I stabbed him in his chest, I'm a murderer.

"You are the only monster here." Dean spits in my face. His weight is suddenly gone and through my tears I see I'm at my fathers old salvage yard. And there he is, standing over my body as shudders wrack through me.

"How could you Rory? I am so disgusted by you." he says down to me, dissappointment clear on his face.

"I'm sorry daddy, so sorry" I sob into the dirt. He simply kicks me onto my back then hoists me up by my elbow.

"I ain't your daddy. I only have two sons, Sam and Dean. I loved them way more than I ever loved you." I look up and there they are, laughing as the tears stream down my face. Soon my father joins them, then everyone does. All laughing at the poor pathetic excuse that I am.

"Aurora...Aurora..." they chant over and over again until I feel like my ears are bleeding. I start shaking uncontrollably...

"Aurora C'mon, wake up!" I startle awake as Sam continues shaking my shoulders. He stops when he see's I'm awake and I reach up and feel my cheeks are wet and my body is covered in a thin layer of sweat. Before I realize what I'm doing I wrap my arms around Sam's neck, holding him as close as possible. I start crying softly in his shirt as he holds me, gently rubbing my back, whispering softly in my ear. After I'm all cried out I scoot out of his arms a little and grab a tissue off the bedside dresser, noticing that it's only 3am.

"Thanks Sammy," I say softly, my voice still hoarse from crying. "I told you Aurora, anything" he says, brushing a stray hair out of my face, without realizing it I lean into his hand, still slightly tired. "You should try and go back to sleep." he says, hand still on my face.

"Okay," I whisper. Just as I'm getting comfartable under the covers Sam starts to get up, in a moment of panic I grab his hand, causing him to look down at me with concern.

"Will you sleep with me," I ask. His face immediatly softens and he climbs in behind me, pulling me flush against his chest. I turn my face into him as he wraps his arm around my waist its then that i notice he isn't wearing a shirt anymore, oh well. I feel myself slowly succumbing back to sleep as Sam presses a kiss to my head and I feel my body start to relax. Soon I am lulled back to sleep by Sam's evening breath and soft rise and fall of his chest, sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long while.

 **There it is, the second installment of the Heartless, for those who were wondering about Sam here he is, and as you can probably tell he plays an important role in Aurora's storyline. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes at the end...**

 **Song for this chapter is Say Something by A Great Big World with Christina Aguilera**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

I woke up early in the morning, the sun had yet to make an appearance as Sam still had his arm tightly around my waist, but instead of being face first into his chest I had some how managed to flip in the middle of the night.

I fought the urge to snuggle up against him once more, but the need to relieve myself was even more pressing. I went to move away but his arm wrapped around me tighter, a slight frown forming on his face. I didn't know how to get away from the giant moose so I lightly flicked his forehead. He released me almost immediatly and grumbled something, but I could tell he was still half asleep.

"Did you just flick me," he asked groggily. I suppressed a laugh and replied as quietly as possible.

"No, now go back to sleep." He seemed to accept the answer for soon his breathing evened out again and he rolled over with a groan. I pulled the covers around his shoulders and ruffled his hair a little before I went to the bathroom and grabbed some exercise clothes on the way in. After I had dressed and brushed my hair and teeth I went back into the room and found Sam still fast asleep.

I left a note with my number just in case at the side table and slipped on my tennis shoes, deciding to go for a run. Maybe I could pick up some breakfast on the way back. The sun had just started to rise up behind the trees as I made my way down the road. I started my music and Immediatly recognised the song as The Antidote by St. Vincent, for some reason the song gets my blood pumping so I sprinted faster down the road.

I finally slowed down in a park after about twenty minutes. I sat on a bench overlooking a small lake with a dock, trying to catch my breath, when something catches my eye, a quick flash of movement in the water.

I run to the end and peer into the murky water, I don't see anything at first but then a hand emerges from the weeds, obviously struggling. I strip off my jacket and dive in moments later, water fills my nose but I ignore it because I can tell the person is no longer. The water is clouded and murky making it harder as I swim down faster and grab whoever it is' hand, trying desperately to get their head above water.

As we resurface the head of a young girl bobs against my shoulder, she still isn't breathing, so I swim as fast as I can to the shore. Once on dry land I quick take off her heavy coat and start to perform CPR. After a few tries I call out to some people who had just entered the park to call 911. I keep trying to make her breath but after almost five more minutes I realize there's nothing I could do, she's long dead.

A sob rips threw my throat and I try to cover it with my hand, thinking that could stop the sound from emerging. I shakily get to my feet and grab my jacket from the dock. I start to run away, ignoring the people calling after me, I spare a glance back at the girl her lifeless eyes seem to watch me run away so I push myself even faster than before, trying to at least get to the nearest building before the cops see me.

Once I'm a safe distance away I slow down but I keep running, and I don't stop until I get into the motel room. I fumble trying to get the door open but once I do I shove myself in, and fall onto the ground, landing on my knees.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" Sam asks as he quickly rushes to me and helps me stand up, wiping my still dripping hair from my face. "Why are you all wet," he asks again, ushering me over to the table.

I speak before he sits me down, "I couldn't save her Sammy, she died because I was too fucking slow," I have growled half sobbed as a reply. I ignored anymore questions he may have had for me and struggled out of his grip, once loose I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. Sliding down the door I put my head in my hands, trying to form a coherent thought.

The only thing I can think was too slow...too slow... I can faintly hear Sam outside the door but he sounds a thousand miles away, I'm too far into my own head. With shaky legs I stand up and lean against the sink, water dripping down my face. That girl didn't look more than fifteen, and I didn't save her.

I peeled off my wet clothes and stepped into the shower, Immediatly sinking to the ceramic floor. Depression hits me like a tidal wave and I start to sob uncontrollably. Months of suppressed feelings flooded my body, this last defeat finally shattering me. I can no longer hear Sam on the other side of the door, the only thing was the defeaning sound of my own agony.

Water that has gone cold pours down on me, not even allowing me the smallest of solace, then in an instant Sam bursts threw the bathroom door. He searches for a moment then spots me in my huddled position in the tub. He turns off the water and reaches for a towel off the counter, wrapping it around my shaking form.

Once outside Sam carries me and sits down on the nearest bed, positioning me on his lap, holding me like the night before. This time I cry hard, harder than I had when I first left Dean. At the thought of his name pain rips through me, cutting my heart like a knife, it's almost unbearable. In that moment I am human again and I cry for the girl, I cry for the innocents I visciously murdered, for Dean, and for myself.

After, I sit there shaking, on Sam's lap. It's achingly quiet for a while before he finally speaks. "What happened Aurora," he says into my head. I squeeze my eyes shut and take a broken breath.

"I went to this park, and I uh...saw something in the water, I took my sweet ass time getting to it." my words get cought in my throat again but he just rubs my shoulders, urging me to continue.

"And when I got there I saw this hand and I jumped in, but I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her... and then...then...everything around me dies Sammy..." I begin to dryly sob again, no water left in my system. He crushes me closer to his chest, rocking gently.

"I'm sorry Aurora, you did all that you could," he whispers, pressing a kiss to my temple. We stay like that for a while longer, his cheek to my forehead, before I say a small thanks and grab my duffel to put my clothes on. I check my phone in the bathroom and see it's already 3:15, how long did he hold me?

I wipe my nose then walk back into the room, Sam watching my every move with sadness in his eyes.I pack my duffel and put my wet sneakers into a plastic bag, simply throwing the rest of my wet clothes away. "We should probably get going. People saw me at the park." he simply nods his head and packs his things, following me out the door. We drive in silence back to the warehouse so Sam could get his car. Once there I helped him carry some of his stuff and put it in his trunk.

I start to walk back to my car when he grabs my arm, this time I don't flinch or pull away, I just turn to face him. I could see all the pain and concern in his eyes and I nearly break down again.

"What are you going to do now?" he asks me. I give him a small smile, gotta love that caring Sam.

"I think I'm going to head to Washington, see what they have for me there." I answer, not wanting to elaborate further.

"Maybe we should stick together, you could come to New Hampshire with me," he says to me, I could clearly hear the hope in his voice. I stare at my hand now in his and stay quiet for a minute.

"I don't know Sammy, I don't want you to get hurt." I reply with a frown, the way I've been acting lately has been getting people hurt. I didn't want my recklessness getting him killed, I respect Dean enough to not mess up all of his hardwork just because I was too far into my mind.

"I'm a big boy Aurora, I will take my chances." he says. I pull my hand from his and run it through my hair. He did have a point but at the same time It didn't seem right. If he came with me I don't know what could happen to him, I don't even know whats going to happen to me. I will not have Sam's blood on my hands, god knows I already have too many people's.

"No Sammy, I'm not going to lose you too " I don't let him say anthing else because I'm already gettting into my car and driving away, his body shrinking in the rearview mirror.

I stop eventually just outside of New Jersey, the entire ride spent in silence, not even the radio was playing. Sam had done something to me in the short time span we were together, I actually felt remorse for what I had done, leaving him in the dust like that. But he made me feel and I couldn't let that happen, every time I felt I got hurt.

The Winchester brothers were the closest thing to family I had left, Dean was already as good as dead but I wouldn't and couldn't endanger Sam, he deserves the world.

So I did the thing I do best, I ran away. I realize how childish that is but I had my innocence ripped away when my mother died, I deserve to be childish every once in a while.

I pulled up to yet another dingy motel and ordered a room, ignoring the obvious lust on the clerks face. When I opened the door the first thing I noticed was the smell, musk and sex, a motel special. The one thing I do miss about having a house is having a place to call home, I could come home from a hunt and have a place of my own that didn't smell like feet. But that's apart of being a hunter, no use in fussing.

I go to the bathroom and take a quick shower, just to get the sweat off of my body. Once I'm dressed and ready for bed I head out into the main room I could immediatly tell something was off, but I still played it as if I had no clue. I just hoped that who ever or whatever was in the room was stupid enough for me to get the upper hand, God do I ever get a break?

I walked over to my duffel on the table near the sink and pretend to put away my toothbrush and instead pull out my handgun, turning around and aiming directly behind me. I'm stunned momentarily when I see Castiel sitting on the bed looking impassive as always, still wearing that damn trenchcoat.

"Castiel," I ask, lowering my weapon almost immediately. "Hello Aurora," he says in that deep gravely voice I hadn't heard in almost four years. I want to run and give him a big bear hug but I stay put, his face portraying business. As if on cue we walks towards me and gives me an awkward one arm hug, a small smile forms on my lips as I embrace him, I honestly had missed him dearly.

"I need your help," he says after releasing me. "Okay what do you need help with?" I say, taking a step back and going to the sink to get a glass of water.

"Dean is in trouble." The second he says his name tension floods my body and I drop the glass in my hand, making it shattering into a thousand pieces on the floor. I feel my face fall into the cold stare I had become so familiar with. I know I should want to help, Dean may have cheated on me but he had also done a lot of good, and saved my ass a couple of times, but with that said he got himself in that mess he should be the one to get himself out of it.

"Well, you're going to have to find someone else. I'm not helping." I reply coldly, crossing my arms at my chest. Cas looks confused then in an istant he reaches towards me and is planting two fingers on my forehead. A warmth seems to flow through me wrapping itself tightly inside my mind then as fast as it came it was gone and Castiel had stepped back, a frown gracing his face.

"What the hell Cas..."I growled, rubbing my temples as a slight headache formed. "I'm sorry but I needed to know what was making you like this." he answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"God why does everyone keep saying that? There's nothing wrong with me!" I shout at him. "Sorry," I mutter a moment later.

"What Dean did was wrong. But what you are doing is wrong also." he says to me, concern clearly evident in his deep blue eyes.

"Oh really? Pray tell what I am doing that is so wrong Castiel." I say while walking over to my bed and sitting down, looking at him expectantly.

"You are holding in your emotions so you cannot get hurt. But if you keep doing that you will become worse and worse until you cannot stand it any longer and do something you'll regret." he informs me. I'm so taken back by what he said he could have slapped me and had the same effect. I was expecting him to chastise me about not wanting to help Dean, not my emotional state. I pull my face back to what it was before and take a calm steadying breath, he didn't know this but he had hit the nail on the head. The night before had been evidence enough that what he was saying was true.

"There's more pressing matters than my social life." I snap at him, making it clear the conversation was over.

"How do we save Dean?"

 **Okay, so little bit of a cliffhanger, next chapter, as you can tell Aurora see's Dean again. Will she be a cold bitch to him or did her little encounter with Sam make her cry again, who knows. Oh wait, I know!**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited this story, it honestly means the world to me! And also I'm so sorry for the long wait, I stayed up until 2am trying to finish this and apparently the Fanfiction server wasn't workingso I had to wait until morning.**

 **And for those of you who were wondering if maybe we could get sone other POV's, this is Aurora's story so I'm just going to keep it her POV, good question though! Anyways, hoped you like this chapter, leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes at the end...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural**

 _ **Mya:**_ **Thanks for the reviews and good question but no, we will not have any chapters from Dean's POV. This is Aurora's story and I want to keep it that way, but again good question :)**

I went back in the car on my way to the Bunker in Kansas, I was going to use it in place of a motel. It had better protection and was closer to where Dean had been captured.

As to what exactly happened to Dean was apparently he had been stupid and decided to take on a pack of demons by himself and now he had been captured, leaving me to go save his sorry ass. One thing I didn't understand about the whole thing was why Cas didn't go and save Dean himself or why he didn't go to Sam, he is his brother after all.

And why did I have to drive? The car ride alone takes 21 hours, not including rest or stops to refuel, Cas could have zapped me there and we could save Dean some pain and me some time, but no I had to drive.

Part of me was saying let him suffer a little, but the other part, the part I had been represing for so long, told me that I needed to save him as soon as possible. I didn't know which part wa\s winning at the moment.

A nagging question formed in the back of my mind and I paled a little at the thought. What the hell was I going to say when I saw him? What will even seeing his face in whatever condition it's in do to me?

I know he had tried to contact me during the time I was gone, but every time I ignored it. Until I finally gave up and threw my phone out of the car window, what impact will his voice have on me?

I knew I couldn't run away forever but I also didn't know how soon he would catch up with me. Sure there are thousands of hunters out there but there are only two Winchesters and they do so much it's kinda hard avoid them.

The one thing I am sure of is that I'm not gonna be crawling back to him as if nothing happened. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.

After almost 17 straight hours of driving I pulled up to a motel in Moberly Missouri, thoroughly exhausted. Once inside my room I pulled out one of the many granola bars I had packed for the trip, and sat down at the coffee table, simply enjoying the silence.

After I had eaten I walked to the bathroom and took a shower, my aching muscles demanding for it. Reluctantly I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my chest, then with my hand I wiped the mirror, trying to rid of the steam. I looked at myself for moment, wishing I looked better than I did. I had hollow cheeks, lightly cracked lips, dull grey eyes and my skin looked like it was made of paper that could be torn with the slightest pressure. Most of all I wished I could show Dean how better off I was without him, even if I actually wasn't.

I turned away from the mirror, quickly got dressed and walked over to my duffel and took out my laptop, needing to put a name to the mystery girl I had lost the other day.

In the search bar I typed "Lake drowning in Maine" and in an instant over 15,000 entries came up, gotta love google. I clicked in the obituaries and scrolled through a few pictures, but none of them were my girl, I guess she'll just have to stay as Jane Doe for now.

What did suprise me was the unusual amounts of other drownings in the town, all seeming to be around the same location, maybe I'll take a look into it once im done with this whole Dean thing, it looked like it could be a case.

I put back my laptop and walk over to the bed in the center of the room, getting situated under the covers as sleep claimed me once again.

At 9am I started off again, relishing the fact that the drive would be considerably shorter than the day before if all went as according to schedule. I should have only taken six hours.

But no, the word plan has no meaning in my life, because only four short hours in my journey I got a flat tire, and of course I didn't have a spare.

I pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car suddenly feeling the urge to hit the steering wheel acouple of times. I ran my fingers across my face and through my hair as I got out on the side of the highway and tried to find a signal on my phone, but of course there wasn't one, great.

At least angel radio still works.

"Castiel! I kinda need your help here!" I screamed into the sky, ignoring the looks from the occasional car passing by. After a few more minutes of me yelling I heard the familiar ruffel of wings and turned around to face Cas.

"You need assistance?" he asked in monotone.

"Yeah, my car has a flat and I don't have a spare or cell signal," I explain to the angel. "Can you zap me to the nearest auto shop?"

He nods his head then in a flash we are right outside "Kurt's Auto Repair" and Cas was gone.

I went inside and told the man behind the counter that I had a flat on the highway, then he drove me out there and fixed it for me. During the ride to my car I had asked him what town we were in and coincidentally we were just outside of Aurora Kansas.

"Your car's a real beauty" Kurt said with a thick country drawl.

"Thanks, she was my dad's favorite model." I answered, suddenly remember all the times he taught me how to fix up cars. I blink back a few tears as I paid the man and got back on the road.

I didn't think of my father often, but everytime I did I got a little misty eyed as he would say it. My father was the strongest, smartest, most kind man I have ever had the privilege of knowing, and I miss him every damn day, and I will for the rest of my life. But I got to stay strong for him, I am a Singer after all.

Alright, enough of the chick flick moment.

After another uneventful hour and a half of driving I finally pull up to the location Cas had given me.

Dean had often talked about this place, that it had been the first real home Sam and him had ever had, even if it was not the traditional kind.

Walking over to the door I knocked a few times, Cas told me he would meet me here and sure enough a few moments later he opened up the door, for once not in a trench coat but in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Wow cas, you look...different." I say with a chuckle.

"I was trying to get "comfortable, but so far I am not enjoying it." he answers, fidgeting with the bottom of his AC/DC shirt.

"Didn't take you as a rock fan Cas, more of a classical person I think." I say while walking through the door and looking around.

I walked down the giant staircase that lead to a gold tinted room with a huge table in the center, I simply stared in awe of the Bunker, from the immensly high ceiling to the shiny tiled floor. Once I was fully off the stairs I walked to table which had a giant map on it and felt it, then jumped back a little when it was warm to the touch.

"That's cool," I say to Cas, who looked kind of uncomfortable at the moment "What's wrong?" I ask him.

Just then someone cleared their voice, a deep rumble that I could recognize anywhere. I slowly turned and quickly grabbed the chair behind me to keep me upright.

"Dean?" I whisper just as the floor seemed to get a lot closer to my face.

 **So there it is, sorry it's so choppy and short :/ I am not happy with this chapter but I felt like we just needed a lax chapter, something major doesn't have to happen in every single one, and I know something did happen but you get what I mean. I'm sorry I took so long to update but my creative juices weren't flowing, they still aren't so don't expect anything too terribly soon. Sorry everyone :( Anyways thanks to all of my followers and to those who reviewed and favorited. Tell me what you think!**

 **Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes at the end...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural**

I woke up sometime later with a massive headache, opening my eyes for the first time I was greeted with a simple yet cozy room with a few books on a book shelf, an empty desk, and a side table with a small lamp. I was momentarily confused before I remembered where I was.

All of a sudden the overwhelming urge to throw up settled heavily in my stomach, so I ran to the nearest trash can and emptied my stomach of all it's contents. Which wasn't very much considering I hadn't eaten since the granola bar during the drive. How long I had been asleep? More like comatose considering the headache.

I shakily stood up from the floor and opened the door closest to me, hoping to find a bathroom, but instead I had found a hallway.

A few other doors were on the opposite wall but I could see a bright light at the end of the corridor so I decided to go to the source and hope for the best.

Would Dean be there? I wondered as I walked down the hall, unfortunatly the headache would just not let up, in fact it seemed to have gotten worse.

I'm momentarily blinded as I stepped into the brightly lit room, consisting of huge bookshelves and a large oak table with a few scattered chairs.

And sitting in one of the chairs was none other than Dean Winchester, about to take a drink of beer when he stopped midway to his mouth upon my entrance. A small gasp passed my lips when I first saw him, and I hoped that my face didn't give anytthing away.

But on the inside my stomach churned painfully once again and my eyes burned with unshed tears.

"Hey Aurora," he said softly, a slow smile forming on his lips as he slowley raised himself from his chair.

"Hello Dean," I said to him, not expecting the venom in my voice. I didn't know where it came from but I also didn't mind. I was still a little pissed at him, I thought I had let it go but I guess seeing his face ignited sadness as well as anger

"It's good to see you again," he says, stepping closer to me, I automatically took a step back and narrowed my eyes, making it clear for him to stay where he was.

"Wish I could say the same Dean," I paused for a moment "actually no I don't" I said after a thought, more venom leaking through my tone.

"How'd you get Cas to lie to me? I thought it was impossible considering he's an angel of the Lord," I said, as I cocked my head to the side. Just then Castiel appeared next to me.

"I lie when I find it necessary, which I deemed this situation." he stared at me before he continued "You don't look well," he then pressed his finger tips to my forehead and Immediatly my head ache was gone.

"Really Castiel?" I ask, flicking his hand away, it wasn't that I was ungrateful, I just didn't want Dean knowing how awful I felt, so I prayed a silent thank you to him instead and hoped he heard it. If not, oh well, its the thought that counts.

"You need to replenish, you lost a lot of fluid when you vomited" he said to me, slightly frowning. I couldn't help making a face when he said the word vomit, I hated that word with a fiery passion.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Dean asked moving closer to me once again. I held up a finger and shot him a stare. "I'm sorry I didn't start up our conversation with 'Hey Dean I just upchucked in your waste basket'," I say lowering my hand as he visibly shrunk back a little.

I was still a little tired so I walked over to the table, and leaned against it, crossing my arms and looking at the boys. I probably should cool down a little but I honestly didn't want to.

Who does he think he is making Cas lie to me and making me cross the country all the while thinking he may be in pain, or worse dead.

What a douche, more like what a Winchester.

Oh yeah, I had met their father John Winchester, let me just say that he when he wasn't swinging punches at his sons while intoxicated he was a real ass. He even had the audacity to try and get in my pants when I was only 19, in fact that's how I met the Winchesters.

I had been trying to find the demon that had killed my family four years prior in Omaha Nebraska when while sitting at the local dive John came to me, whiskey on his breath, and hand on my thigh. I had twisted his wrist before he got too close to anything too serious and would have done a lot more if Dean hadn't stopped me, and the moment I laid eyes on him I knew I was hooked on him.

I eventually killed the demon with the help of the Winchesters and we went our seperate ways for a while, then when I found out John died I checked up on the boys from time to time, and even hunted with them whenever they came into my neck of the woods. Dean and I didn't really start talking until after the darkness was defeated back in 2015. The rest is history.

If 17 years ago I knew what would become of me I would have walked away from the Winchesters and never came back, but alas, I couldn't have known.

I was snapped back to the present when Cas touched my shoulder, both he and Dean looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I ask, shrugging his hand away.

"You zoned out for a good 5 minutes," Dean said as he crossed over to me. After I didn't stop

him again he sat down in a chair next to me and leaned back, still respecting that I didn't want to be touched.

"I'm fine," I say quickly, not wanting to dwell. "How long was I out before?"

"Only four hours," Dean replied, playing with the label on the beer botel he had been drinking.

"Good good," I pause for a moment "where can I get some grub?" I ask just as my stomach grumbles, and I can't help but chuckle with the others.

We ate in silence, since Cas doesn't eat he had left a while ago leaving me and Dean alone to our grilled cheese and tomato soup from a can.

I went to clear my plate when Dean just stood up faster and took it to the sink by himself.

"Thanks," I mumbled, wiping my already clean mouth on a napkin.

"Old habits die hard," he replies while trying to wash the dishes. Since he had made us food and cleared the table I could at least help clean.

I walked over to the sink and rolled up my sleeves, reaching into the soapy water to scrub a pan as Dean was drying a bowl, he looked at me for a moment but didn't question it, He just continued drying and putting things away.

I was about to ask why they didn't have a dishwasher but then I remembered Dean telling me that this place was quite old and dishwashers weren't a thing back then.

As I handed the last pot over to Dean our hands brushed for just a moment and almost instantly a fire started in my veins.

I was about to pull away, not wanting to start anything, but his calloused hand wrapped around mine as a slight shiver ran down my spine at his touch. I snuck a peek up at him through my lashes then the next thing I knew his lips were on mine.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me up against his chest, as he parted his lips I took no time to thrust my tongue in his mouth, mapping the areas I already knew so well. He started moving out of the kitchen so I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, the pot on the floor completely forgotten.

Dean's mouth was even better than I remembered, softer than silk yet rough and persistant against my own. I wound my arms tightly around his neck to keep myself upright as one of his hands left my hip to open what I assumed to be his bedroom door.

Once inside he lowered both myself and him onto the matress, his lips never leaving trailed his hand down my side then gripped my calf to hitch it around his waist. A low moan came from him as I ground my hips into his, making me smirk against his lips. We finally break apart for half a breath as he very uncerimoniously ripped off my shirt, throwing it across the room.

"Dean?" came a sudden voice from somewhere within the bunker, Sam. My senses came back in a second and I flung Dean off of myself then quickly scrambled off the bed to grab my shirt. Thankfully he was still dressed so Dean was good to go and was already outside the room to intercept his brother before he could see me.

I was suddenly thankful for the tour Cas had given me before he left as I ran to the nearest bathroom.

"What have I done?" I ask myself as I slink against the door. Dean and I hadn't even talked then one touch and he has me back in his bed, just fucking great Aurora. Did I have no sense of self worth? Of course I did, just this incident with Dean mixed with everything the past few days had left me frazzled.

I ran the sink for a moment then splashed` some cold water on my face, when I looked in the mirror I almost didn't recognise myself, my lips were slighlty swollen and my eyes were a blazing grey, plus I definitely had the "just fucked" hair going on. I squeezed my eyes shut, this shouldn't have happened, this didn't happen. When I finally opened my eyes they had were no longer filled with lust, instead they were as grey as steel, the wall in my mind was already back in place. But if Dean thought he was gonna get off that easy he had another thing coming.

 **So this is the next chapter, I don't quite like it but I needed to get something out to you guys. Thank you so much for all those that favorited and followed it means the world to me :) Please leave a review to tell me what you think :) Just to let everyone know I start school up again soon so I probably won't be posting as much but that doesn't mean I will stop completely. Okay, thank you :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes at the end...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural**

 _ **Mya:**_ **I think you're going to like this chapter... you'll see why**

By the time I exited the bathroom I had a clear head. I knew that I had a brief lapse in judgement but it was just the effects of not seeing him for so long and from leaving so abruptly, or at least thats what I was telling myself.

I was about to re-enter the room that I had come to know as the Library when I heard soft whispering from within.

"I asked you to reconcile with her, not jump her bones the first chance you get Dean," I heard Sam harshly chastise.

"It's not like I tried to!" Dean countered. "Our hands touched and next thing you know we were in my bed. And she wasn't stopping me either." he added under his breath. Were they really having this conversation when I could walk in at any moment? How dumb were they? Oh wait I already knew the answer to that.

"Of course she didn't! Emotionally speaking she's a wreck." His voice slightly caught at the last word but after a deep breath he continued. "Who knows how long she's going to make it if she keeps doing what she's doing." he whispered. I had heard enough, who does he think he is? Does Sam think I'm suicidal or something? It's not like I'm throwing myself into burning buildings or anything, although there was that one time about two months ago...but that wasn't the point. Before Dean could even open his mouth I stormed into the room, my blood boiling under my veins.

"What exactly am I doing Sam?" Sam and Dean were both momentarily silent, trying to think of something to say to save their asses. Dean looked like he just got caught stealing the last cookie while Sam was comically opening and closing his mouth.

"We just want to help you Aurora," Sam finally said. I immediatly softened slightly, but not all the way, they were acting like I was some drug addicted teenager. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed before plopping into an open chair. I stared at the cracked and faded wood of the table for a moment, not trusting my voice to be strong. Thankfully Dean broke the silence.

"Hey Sammy can I speak to Aurora alone," he whispered, with that Sam got up and left the room, all the while I had yet to look up from the table. The silence hung thickly, neither of us knew what to say, but after a moment I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry for earlier, that was wrong of me," I said finally. Dean's loud laugh made me look up sharply, it was certainly unexpected.

"You are the one apoligizing to me? Wow I'm such a dick." he said chuckling, causing my lips to lift a little at the corners.

"I'm not disagreeing Winchester." I said laughing a bit.

"I'm truly sorry Aurora, none of this would have happened if it weren't for me." I grew quiet once again, we were finally having the talk that I dreaded having. Out of a nervous habit I bit my lip.

"The past is the past Dean, we can't change it." I murmured. As much as I knew this conversation needed to happen I simply didn't want to have it. Of course these past few months had been less than great, and maybe I could have been more careful on some hunts, but there was no need for a god damn intervention.

"Obviously not if you're acting like this." he replied, obvious irratation lacing his tone.

"Like what Dean? God, you and Sam keep saying I'm acting like 'that' yet neither of you will give me a fucking answer as to what 'that' is!" I said all the while my voice grew louder and louder until I was practically screaming.

"Like you don't give a fuck about anything!" he screamed back at me. "Like you just don't care if you die," his voice was barely above a whisper by the time he finished. I felt as though he had slapped me, so I sat there shocked, my mouth still gaping open from when I had thought to reply. Once I realized I snapped my mouth shut and clenched my jaw, he wasn't exactly wrong.

"And what if I didn't." I said looking him in the eyes. Within seconds his features flooded with so many emotions I could barely keep up, anger, fear, regret, and sadness. We sat in silence for a while, neither one knowing what to say or what to do, just keeping eye contact. It was true that it was his fault I was like this but I forgave him a long time ago, at the same time this was me now, and nothing was going to change that.

"Then I really am a terrible human being," he said as he grabbed my hand and tried to bring me in for a hug but I pulled away from him. I didn't want to hear this anymore but he just continued. "I'm so sorry for everything, I don't know what happened I just felt like we were drifting apart so I...I don't know. And I know that's not your fault; it's mine. You just worked a lot and I know it was to support us so I am so sorry for cheating, but I loved you I did, I still do..." he was rambling by then but it was all things I expected him to say, it meant nothing. I got up from the table and paced the floor, although what he was saying wasn't exactly wrong it doesn't mean I wanted to listen, so I left shortly after. I arrived back in the room that I had woken up to this morning, so much had happened since then.

I decided that pacing the floor wouldn't help my situation so when I looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was already ten at night I figured some sleep would do me some good.

When I woke up the next morning I felt a little better, rest that didn't involve nightmares was a godsend to me and last night was one of those nights. I walked out of my room at around eight and wandered to the kitchen, expecting to find Dean or Sam but neither were there so I walked to the Library and once again it was empty. I then bumped into Sam in the hallway on the way to Dean's room.

"Hey Sammy have you seen Dean?" I asked. I didn't miss the small smile that formed on his face as I once again used his nickname.

"No, I haven't seen him, he might still be sleeping." He replied, I was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry for last night Aurora, you know I'm just worried." he said sheepishly. I simply took his hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze.

"I know Sammy, I forgive you." with that I turned back around and went to Dean's room. I lightly knocked on the door, expecting him to open it yet it was completely silent. I opened the door and found the room empty, the bed looked as if they hadn't been touched since our little 'tryst' yesterday.

I walked back to the library and found Sam trying to call someone on his phone, after a few more rings he hung up, his face forming a grimace.

"The Impala's not in the garage," he stated, "What happened last night?" he asked me, still trying to call who I assumed to be Dean.

"Dean and I got into a little disagreement so I went to my room and fell asleep." I replied, all the while wondering if Dean was okay or if he even went to sleep in his own room last night.

"At what time?" he continued, finally stopping with the callls and looking me straight in the eyes, all business.

"Around 10, it didn't look like he slept in his own bed last night." I recalled, this is not good, not good at all.

"Dean usually lets me know if he's leaving for longer than a few hours. Well at least he did when we were still hunting together." He said while pacing the room, after a minute he stopped and walked briskly out of the room, I didn't know what else to do so I followed him all the way to the front door, and together we stepped into the cold morning air. It didn't take long for panic to settle into my bones, for not even ten feet from the door was the Impala with the engine still purring and an empty drivers seat.

Dean's POV

~earlier that night~

I was stupid. An idiot. An asshole. I didn't mean to say everything I had but once I started I couldn't stop, with that said I knew that I meant every word. Aurora was truly out of control, from what Sam was saying to my own observations in the short time she had been here something was obviously wrong her. And I was the one who caused it. Every time she looked at me I kept expecting to see love in her eyes like all those months ago, but now all I see is ice, and If I look when she isn't, pain. I was ashamed of everything I had done to her, she trusted me, loved me, quit the only thing in the world she knew just to make me happy, and I threw it all away by sleeping with someone because I was drunk and lonely.

And now I threw it all in her face once again, she obviously didn't buy anything I was saying and I didn't blame her, I said the thing everyone expected me to say, just like that night eight months ago. I never said anything from the heart, only rehearsed lines one hears from cheaters.

After Aurora left the room I sat in my pain for a while, I knew it was late but I also knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I decided to take a drive to clear my head.

Once inside the Impala my mind seemed to defrost with the steady thrum of the engine, if all else fails I knew that this car would always be there for me, even if I'm not even there for myself. I pulled out of the bunker and was greeted with the clear night sky, I was so caught up looking at the stars I nearly missed the woman standing in the street.

I slammed the breaks a mere inch from her battered face and immediately reached for Ruby's knife that was hidden under the front seat. I carefully got out of the car, not bothering to turn it off and approached the woman. She looked tired and scared with scratches and patches of blood all over her body. I deduced that she wasn't a threat and tucked away the blade, yet kept it in reach if I turned out to be wrong.

"Hello? Miss? Can I help you?" I asked her. She peeked up at me from behind a dark curtain of hair and I watched as the fear on her face melted into a smirk.

"Why yes Dean, you can," the last thing I saw was her black eyes as a sharp pain cut through my head and the world went black.

 **So there's a semi-long update for you guys! I'm sorry my chapters have been sucky lately, my house has a mold problem so we had to demold the entire house and I had to get rid of a bunch of irreplacable memorabilia, so much cry, such sad. Thanks for reading and please leave a review so I know how it was, also I see that in some of my chapters when I upload the story it seems to delete certain words or replace phrases which is weird so let me know if you see anyhting like that :)**

 **Also we only have a few more chapters to go but there will be a sequel so stay tuned for that! As for what to expect in the chapters to come I will be adding other POV's after some thought to Mya's reviews. Anyways like I said, thank you and please leave a review.**

 **Ciao**


End file.
